AlexIzzie storyline part 7
by trmix
Summary: The lockdown is over and Meredith talks to Derek about his experience. And...just when Izzie and Alex want to settle down with their relationship, they're hit with BAD NEWS!


Wow, guys! I am really sorry that I've taken so long to update. School has made me very busy lately but, I took the time this weekend to write some more. Hopefully enough to satisfy all of you readers! I left you at a cliffhanger last time, so here's PART 7 of my Alex/Izzie storyline. Although, I've got a little bit of MerDer in it too. So…Enjoy!!

(Alex and Izzie are in Alex's new room. Alex shuts the door and immediately wraps his arms around Izzie's waist.)

Alex: You know you could just stay here the rest of the day. We could have a little lock-down of our own.

(Alex begins to kiss Izzie's neck)

Izzie: I wish but, I need to get back to work.

Alex: You are working.

(Izzie turns around to face Alex)

Izzie: I just want to make sure Dr. Shepard is okay.

Alex: Alright but, don't be long.

(Izzie smiles and kisses Alex. During the kiss she feels Alex's body go limp)

Izzie: Alex?

(Alex collapses to the ground, passed out)

Izzie: Alex!

Meanwhile…

Derek: Meredith!

(Derek grabs Meredith and hugs her)

Meredith: Derek, what happened? Are you okay?

Derek: It's a long story and we don't have much time. I only get 10 minutes with you before they interview me again. But I just need to tell you something.

Meredith: What?

(Derek takes a deep breath)

Derek: I've always heard that near-death experiences make you recount all of the things you regret in life. And I always thought that leaving Addison is what I'd regret the most but, I was standing there at gunpoint…and all I could think about…was you. I regretted not choosing you. So, when the cops came in and shot him before he could even lay a finger on me, I realized that I'd been given a second chance and I promise, Meredith, this time…I choose you because…I love you.

Meredith: Derek-

Derek: I know today's been a hectic day so, I don't expect you to come up with an amazing response to that.

Meredith: Derek, you need to see Psychiatrics.

Derek: Well, I wasn't expecting that.

(Derek laughs and sits down in a chair)

Meredith: Derek, I'm serious. You saw that man die today.

(Meredith sits down next to him)

Derek: I see people die on a daily basis, Meredith. I'm a doctor. Stuff like this doesn't phase me.

Meredith: That's exactly what I though when the bomb went off and…those people died right in front of me. But I was wrong and you're wrong because as a surgeon, you have the choice of putting in effort to save a person's life or you can give up. But in the situations you and I were in…you have absolutely no control. So you have to kick back and take that miserable ride.

Derek: I just don't understand why you think I need psychiatric help.

Meredith: Because clearly you aren't making rational decisions right now. Your wife should be the one in here with you. And also…because I don't know if I want you the way you want me. So, please take my advice and…I'll see you…when I see you.

(Meredith sits up and walks out of the room)

Meanwhile…

(Izzie is in the waiting room. Dr. Bailey walks towards her)

Izzie: Dr. Bailey!

(Izzie jumps out of her seat)

Bailey: Stephens, I'm only out here because you've spent the entire day monitoring Alex and you more than anyone would know if he'd experienced any kind of distress after the surgery. So, did he? Have any complaints at all?

Izzie: Ummm…well, he did say he had a little bit of a headache…oh,god.

(Izzie sits back down and puts her head in her hands)

Bailey: Izzie…Alex is bleeding internally from the brain.

(Izzie begins to sob)

Izzie: No.

(Dr. Bailey kneels down in front of Izzie and puts her hands on Izzie's shoulders)

Bailey: Izzie, listen to me. This kind of a surgery is very, very complicated; you know that. It's one that I'm not capable of doing and right now Dr. Shepard isn't available and Dr. Berke is extremely busy. We don't have much time but, we're going to need to send him to the hospital in Medina.

(Bailey grabs Izzie's hands)

Bailey: I will make sure he is put with the best doctor there.

(Izzie takes a deep breath)

Bailey: Everything is gonna be okay.

(Bailey stands up and walks away. Izzie wipes the tears from her face, pulls out her cell phone, and dials a phone number)

Izzie: Listen, I don't know where you are and I really couldn't give a damn because your son is going into surgery soon and he needs you to be there next to him. There is a big possibility that he…that he could lose his memory so I think his last one should be a good one of you. And if you decide not to come…then you can just go to hell.

(Izzie hangs up the phone)

Hope you guys liked it!!! Sorry if the way I write my stories is confusing. I just really enjoy writing it in script form. It makes it a lot easier and faster for me. Hopefully I can update soon! I've got a lot more ideas ready! Don't worry…it would be really stupid of me to have Alex die if I all I write is Alex/Izzie storylines!!

-trmix


End file.
